Dark Days
by Xylin
Summary: A lost titan spends his days in the dark.
1. Dark Days

Dark Days

by shadow-manic65

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans._

A/N: This is a one-shot, which means it will only be one chapter long (although if I get a lot of reviews I might write a sequel!)

Dark Days

by shadow-manic65

**Unknown Area**

I sighed.

Today is my eighteenth (sp?) birthday. Eighteen. But I definately am not celebrating.

Today is the third anniversery of my kidnapping.

What a great fifteenth birthday I had. Slade's robots broke into the tower. We defeated most of them, but one of them got me. I've been cramped in this stupid cell ever since.

This cell is all I have seen for three years. Well, besides Slade coming in ever so often to torture me, which he did every day.

I am a mess.

I once called myself the handsome, good looking one.

I'm not that anymore.

Blood covers my body. My right arm is boken. I can't even feel my left arm.

I know, I know, you're saying, "Duh! Just morph into an animal!" It isn't that easy. Slade put an irremovable collar on me that prevents me from morphing. Plus, I don't even think I would be able to gather up enough strength to morph.

I look down at myself. "Pitiful," I think. My arms and legs are bound to the walls by chains. I'm basically naked. The only piece of clothing I ever bad in here was a pair of shorts, and that had long since been ripped away.

I sighed. I'm never going to get out of here.

If I do, I know the titans won't be responsible.

I was the joker. I was the one always making fun of people. They probably celebrated after I was kidnapped. They're glad I'm gone.

It's not really like I helped the team any. I got stuck with the lame power-shape shifting. Raven could kill you with her mind, Starfire had those powerful starbolts, Cyborg had like 50 guns and machinary, and Robin could really kick your butt. I was just the one that backed them up when they needed it, which they never did.

That's why I was the one that got kidnapped. They knew I couldn't do anything to fight them. I can't fight.

The titans never needed me.

They never will need me.

I am worthless.

Please R&R!


	2. The Other Side of the Story

_Dark Days_

_by shadow-manic65_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans._

_A/N: I was originally going to make this a one-shot, something that was in my mind that I might as well put on the internet, but after I posted the first chapter, I really started thinking about this story. So, I decided that I would make this a long story. I will be rotating this story with Chains, so next time, I'll update Chains, then Dark Days, and so on._

_**Sameiko: **Your command is my, well, command._

_**Pookey: **I'm glad you liked it!_

_**Photo Nut: **Why should there be light at the end of the tunnel? grins Well, anyways, I'm glad you think it's a good beginning._

_**RyokoJesseandFriend: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it!_

_**A Titans fan: **I am going to continue my idea!_

_Okay, maybe I need to start proofreading my writing from now on. In the first chapter, I wrote bad (it was supposed to be had)._

_Surprise, surprise, this is another Raveast. It's really the only Teen Titans couple I like. I think Raven and Beast Boy were made for each other._

_This story will always be told in either Beast Boy's POV or Raven's POV._

_On with the story!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

**Titan's Tower, Raven's Room, Raven's POV**

I sighed.

The third anniversery of when we got rid of that "headache", Beast Boy. The weirdest thing happened that day. I thought the others would be sad that Beast Boy was gone, and I was the one who would be the strong one helping them through it.

It didn't happen that way. They were actually glad that he was gone.

I mean, truly glad. I read their minds and everything, it all said that they were glad that the "headache" was gone.

After we found out Slade took him, they leaped with joy! I'm not kidding! They seriously did! They ran into his room, destroying everything that reminded them of him, glad that he was out of our lives.

I looked around my room. It still has the same dark feeling it had when Beast Boy was last here three years ago, but now there are some things that stick out.

Some stuff in my room is green.

While the others weren't looking, I grabbed a handful of Beast Boy's stuff and put it in my room. It wasn't hard- my room wis right next to his. No one is allowed in my room. Same rule.

Anyway, I was able to keep a lot of his things. All of his CDs, some of his videogames (Cyborg took the rest of them. He didn't destroy them, though. He kept them so he could still play them), sheets and pillows, tons of clothes, his photo albums, and a couple of action figures.

I'm the only one who misses Beast Boy.

It's pretty ironic, you would think I would be happy he was gone, while the rest were sad. However, it was the other way around. They were happy, I was sad.

Of course, the others don't know that I miss him. Lucky for me, I'm the only member of the team who can read minds. When they asked if me if I was glad he was gone, I replied, "Of course I am. Who would miss someone like Beast Boy?"

Of course, I don't mean that.

The public know recognize him as a nobody. Not one person outside of the titans remember that Beast Boy even existed.

He had told me the night before he was kidnapped that his family were all dead, that they died in an explosion. They were having a family gathering, and there was a chemical spill nearby, resulting in a huge explosion. He was the only one who survived.

I'm the only person who misses Garfield "Beast Boy" Logan.

**Beast Boy's Cell, Beast Boy's POV**

I scream in pain.

It was the "best" time of the day. Torture time.

Slade hit me right in the neck with his bo staff. I screamed again.

"There now, Beast Boy," he said, putting his bo away. "I think that's enough for today. Don't worry, there will be more tomorrow," he said, walking out of my cell.

I moaned. Why doesn't he just go ahead and kill me? It's not like I have anything else to live for.

The results of today's beating is a bruise on my neck and left leg and a long cut on my side. I cautiosly move my arm to cover it, it is broken, but at least I can move it. I can't with my other arm, and I can't let myself lose too much blood.

How much I wish I could change the past! Then maybe the Titans would have saved me if I didn't make fun of them so much. They probably wouldn't even recognize me now.

I decided to stop thinking and go to sleep.

**Titan's Tower, Raven's Room, Raven's POV**

I yawned. I was pretty tired for some reason. I'm just going to take a nap.

**_One Hour Later_**

****I woke up with a start.

"I know where he is..." I muttered. I got up, left a note in the kitchen, and left.

**Beast Boy's Cell, Beast Boy's POV**

I woke up with a start.

"Raven," I muttered. "She cares! She's coming to save me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I know Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and, well, practically everyone is totally OoC. Get used to it- this is how the story will be going._

_Please Review!_


End file.
